Not This Time
by Storyfairy10
Summary: Oneshot. After an accident, Queen Aleena saves Sonic. She plans to leave as she has always done, but Sonic has other plans.


**Note: I do not own sonic underground.**

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic all stood by a cliff. They looked down by the cliff, only to see a river that looked fast enough to carry them away. The sound of swatbots were in the distance, and they knew that the Swatbots would eventually find them if they didn't get away. Their only chance for escape was a bridge that looked like it would break any minute.

"What do we do?" Sonia asked. "There's too many Swatbots for us to face."

"We use the bridge," Sonic said.

"But what if it breaks while we're on it?" Manic asked. "You know that you're not good with water."

"We'll go one at a time, so the bridge doesn't have all our weight on it at once," Sonic said. "I'll go last. I'm the fastest one here, so even if the bridge becomes weaker after you two go, I can get on and off before it breaks."

"I don't like it," Sonia said. "But I guess there's no other way."

"I'll go first," Manic said. Before any of his siblings could protest, he went on the bridge and walked across it. It seemed like it was about to break, but it managed to stay intact as Manic crossed it.

Sonia gulped as she stepped on the bridge and slowly began to cross it. She was near the end of it when one of the wooden boards broke.

"Sonia!" Sonic and Manic cried out.

Sonia grabbed the ropes on either side of the bridge and managed to get to the next board and cross the bridge.

"You have to find another way," Sonia said. "There's no way the bride will hold."

Sonic thought about it, then heard the sound of Swatbots getting closer. Knowing what he had to do, he ran on the bridge. It broke when he was in the middle of it, sending him falling into the river.

"Sonic!" Sonia and Manic cried out.

Sonic couldn't help but scream as he fell in the river. Desperate for something to save him, he tried to grab onto a piece of the bridge, but the piece in front of him was going to fast for Sonic to reach, and the piece behind him was hooked onto a nearby bush, and Sonic couldn't swim strong enough to grab it. He struggled to stay afloat, but knew that it was only a matter of time before he would drown.

Just then, a vine landed in the river in front of him, though one end seemed to be on the ground. Instead of moving with the current like most objects, it stayed mostly in the same spot. He grabbed the vine just as he was about to pass it, then looked at where the vine came from. He was surprised at who was holding the other end.

"Mom?" Sonic asked.

Aleena pulled Sonic to safety. "Are you alright?"

"I am now," Sonic said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Aleena said. "But please be more careful. If I was to lose you…"

Aleena was about to leave, but Sonic wasn't going to let that happen and grabbed Aleena's wrist.

"You're not leaving us again," Sonic said.

Aleena sighed. "I'd love to be able to stay with you, Sonia, and Manic. But the prophecy states that if I reunite with you too soon, it would put you and your siblings in danger."

"I don't care about the prophecy, and neither should you," Sonic said. "Whatever happens, we'll face it as a family."

Aleena didn't answer, so Sonic continued. "We've been looking all over Mobius for you! You can't just leave now!"

Aleena thought for a moment. "Alright," she said, a smile forming on her face. "I'll join the freedom fighters."

"That's great!" Sonic said, letting of his mom's arm. "Now let's find Sonia and Manic. They're probably worried about me."

As if on cue, Sonic heard Sonia call out "Sonic! Can you hear me?"

Sonic smiled. "We're right here."

"We?" Manic asked.

Sonic and Aleena waited at the edge of the river for Sonia and Manic to catch up. They stopped as soon as they saw Queen Aleena standing beside Sonic.

"Mom?" Sonia asked.

Queen Aleena smiled and nodded. "My children."

Sonia and Manic ran up to the Queen Aleena and hugged her tightly, afraid that she'll leave as soon as they let go. Queen Aleena returned the hugs with a smile, grateful that she can be with her children again.

Sonia was the first one to leave the hug. "Please don't leave again, Mother."

"Don't worry, Sonia," Queen Aleena said. "I'm not going to disappear this time."

"That's great!" Manic said. He turned to Sonic. "But are you O.K? I know you can't swim."

"I'm fine," Sonic said. "Though I wouldn't be if Mom wasn't there."

"Your stupid stunt had us worried sick!" Sonia said, turning to Sonic.

Sonic raised his arms in protest. "Hey, it was either that or being caught by a Swatbot."

"Speaking of them, do you think we've lost them?" Manic asked.

Sonic thought for a moment. "They might assume you two would be looking for me in the river and come this way."

"Sonic's right," Aleena said. "We should leave immediately."

Sonia and Manic agreed, and they family began walking away from the riverbank, doing everything they could to hide their footprints. While Sonic and Sonia quietly argued about Sonic's plan, Manic stayed a few steps behind with Aleena.

"I'm glad you're back, Mom," Manic said.

"So am I," Aleena said.


End file.
